User talk:ThatBlindMouse100
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 18:42, October 31, 2010 Warning Hi. Your edits to the wig pages have been classified as vandalism, and have been reverted. before editing another wig page, please make sure to read our Manual of Style to posibly avoid being blocked by an admin. Thank you, and have a good day! --→¶Weegeescarves♦ [[User talk:Weegeescarves|'M'talk']] 23:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello I didn't say The Band didn't look like Rihanna's hair. I reverted it because it is pointless information. [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 21:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Please change your wikia name. It is simply too long and classified as name spam. Please shorten your name to less than 15 characters or you will be blocked. [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 22:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :To change your name go to the very top of your user page, where it shows your edits, name, and other information, and then click edit. Remember you must change your name to less than 15 characters. :[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 22:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes you only have to change your name from this wiki. ::[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 22:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::You must ask Wikia staff to change your name. Please send them a message and request for them to allow you to change your name. :::[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 22:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was happy to help, thank you for changing it! ::::[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 22:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) OMG thankyou! :D I've given you the gift of ponies! merry christmas midna :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just a teensy bit worried becuz you haven't made my garphic yet but you've already moved on to new custom stuff. Just a reminder. -Hermione Okay, there's no need to worry becaue I have almost finished it now. Sorry for any inconvenience, I will post it to you when I'm done. :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Hello, Please note that some of your images you've recently uplaoded to the wiki were deleted. Please review the image policy. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't see anything wrong with that, I mean why were they deleted though? -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, i've restored them. They are kinda edgy, though. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks XD -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) - Do my James Bond celebrity penguin AND red puffle player card faster please - Do my James Bond celebrity penguin AND red puffle player card faster please Crow (talk) 22:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I will! It was just because I was EXTREMELY busy at school trying to do A* grade homework and revising for two upcoming tests so far (I'm aiming for an A*) so sorry for the inconvienience. I will give you the James Bond penguin and red puffle asap. -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 22:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Bipolar Hi Raraah, I saw your message in Category talk:Bipolar Users, so here's your template: Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) TYVM Penguin pal! It's really good! :D Cogs Hi Raraaha. Epic image! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) LOL thanks! :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Pixelchix4! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Mario! :Dcc-- Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much DPS04! You too! :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Mario! :D You too! :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Unrelated images Hello: Please do not upload any unrelated pictures to the Club Penguin Wiki, as it is against our [[Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Images#Un-related_Images|Imagery Policy's "Un-related Images"]] section. If you fail to obey this warning, you will be blocked according to the Policy. Have a good day : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 17:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :D Ohaider DAT. ICON. ------------ The Taco God (talk) 01:17, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The icon, yes? Ummmm Your name's too big. -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']]